The Perfect Wife
by Light Lamperouge
Summary: The Uchiha Clan should never doubt Itachi's judgment. Especially about the woman whom he chose to spend the rest of his life with. Time-travel. Itachi/OC.One-shot.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Code Geass**

_**Midnight Judgment : The Perfect Wife**_

_**Summary : The Uchiha Clan should never doubt Itachi's judgment. Especially about the woman whom he chose to spend the rest of his life with. Time-travel. Itachi/OC.**_

* * *

_Mikoto should have seen the signs from the beginning._

As a mother she should have seen them. The softening eyes whenever he saw her coming. The friendly gesture whenever they started walking together. The smile that became frequent in his usual stoic son. But, back then she always thought he wouldn't _dare_…

But she dismissed it. It was just a typical crush. Like every normal teenager would experience. However, deep down there she knew that her son wasn't a normal _teenager._

He was an Uchiha. Not just a normal Uchiha either. An Uchiha heir. The one who someday would become the Head of Uchiha Clan. She knew that Itachi would prefer the Clan duty instead of his own feeling. She knew that Itachi would step away from that ordinary girl, as his duty always came first. And she knew that Itachi would marry an Uchiha, because he would remember -every time he spent with that girl- about an unspoken rule that stated the Clan Head should marry an Uchiha.

Because he was the _tensai _one_. _Becausehe was_ the_ _perfect_ Uchiha heir.

Mikoto remembered that night. One of the secret meeting about coup d'état. The coup d'état would happen, should Itachi obeys his Father. But her first-born for the first time refused to listen to the Clan, refused to listen to the Elders, refused to listen to his Father.

"_You all would die. We, the Uchiha are so selfish. You'd never think the consequences of your actions, right? You think that we are so invincible. Do you think the other clans will let this happen? Your actions will weaken Konoha. But, it's all up to you. Should a war happen, I will not be here to protect this pathetic clan."_

And then he left. He left his Clan. He left Konoha, his _dear _village. He left _his brother_ whom he loved so much.

Itachi wasn't going as a nukenin. The morning after his leaving, Fugaku asked Hokage about Itachi's status.

He was listed as the one who went_ off duty_.

In the afternoon, she went to Hokage Tower alone and asked about the girl who was in Itachi's team before he left for ANBU. The girl she often saw her son spending time with.

_She was also listed 'off-duty'._

She reached her conclusion. Itachi went with that girl. His perfect son _ran away_ with an ordinary, plain, non-clan kunoichi. She didn't tell Fugaku about them.

* * *

After that, she focused her attention solely on Sasuke. Sasuke would be the perfect heir. He must be. Sasuke would make a perfect heir.

Fugaku also started to pay attention toward his second-born. Sasuke wasn't a born genius. But he was a perfect heir. Their perfect heir. He showed a lot of emotions. His girlfriend was born as civilian, but she became a kunoichi and was a Sannin apprentice. And that was perfect for them.

* * *

Dawn finally approached Konoha. The pink, orange, blue blurred, emerged from the east, creating a beautiful painting across the morning sky. Mikoto was going to shopping to the market, she ran out fresh vegetable and fruit. Especially _tomatoes._

She diligently searched fresh tomatoes on one of the stall.

"Tomatoes again?", a male voice she once recognized spoke.

_That voice. But she couldn't remember the man who spoke with that voice. _

"You're worse than my brother", that male sounded exasperated.

"Yes I am", there was a female voice spoke, by the sound of it, the female voice radiated smugness.

Then suddenly she heard laughter. The two of them laughed.

It was melodious. She could distinguish the laugh. The female's was slightly higher, but the two laughs complemented each other. It sounded like music for her ears. For people who enjoyed this morning in market.

She tilted her head to see their faces. The female was short, a petite girl type. She had a fair skin, black hair, and violet eyes. But all in all, she was plain. She didn't have something that make difference should she stood with other girls.

However, when she looked at the male, she _froze._ Those deep-black orbs, fair skin, and aristocratic features were so familiar. The high cheek bones, straight nose, and perfect jaw line, those features she often saw in all Uchiha.

But, his face structure was downright _effeminate_, she thought. Still, she was also familiar with those feminine features.

'Because you see those features everyday', a voice in her head said.

'They're the ones you see in the mirror. _Your_ features', that voice sounded exasperated.

She didn't buy anything that morning.

* * *

Thirteen hours later…

It was just a few minutes before dinner time when Mikoto heard someone knocked the door. She had her suspicious when her daughter-in-law opened it.

"Itachi-san," Sakura greeted him.

"Aniki!", Sasuke jumped from his seat and pulled his older brother in an embrace. Itachi smiled and ruffled his hair.

Mikoto counted Itachi was lucky that Fugaku wasn't present during dinner. The Clan Head needed to finish his paperwork in his office.

Dinner was running smoothly. Sasuke and Sakura filled Itachi what happened during his absence, especially about their daughter, his _niece_. In return, Itachi told them the adventures he crossed in that time.

All in all, he was more talkative _than _usual.

He also _smiled _often. More _often _that sometimes it sent chill on her spine.

* * *

The next day, Itachi presented himself in front of the elders.

And like Mikoto predicted, they demanded him to be _engaged_ to the perfect girl they have prepared.

The girl was beautiful. Her name was Ichirou. She had fair skin, slender body, the usual Uchiha aristocratic features, and deep blue eyes. She was gorgeous. She was polite and warm. The only flaw they could find is that the fact she couldn't awake her sharingan. Everybody likes her. They dubbed her Uchiha no Hime, The Uchiha Princess. She was _perfect._

But she knew he would refuse her…

She knew he would choose his plain girlfriend instead the Uchiha princess.

* * *

The marriage went after that. Her son stubbornly chose to marry her. He didn't care about his status and duty as the Uchiha heir. Just like ten years ago when he left Konoha.

There weren't many guests attending, part of it because the stunt he pulled about his marriage.

But as usual, his son didn't care. She knew he _never _cared. One look in his face was enough. He was happy seeing the smile of the woman he loved so much.

* * *

_One week later…_

Mikoto knew that the security in Uchiha Compound was not good enough. Never. She realized that years ago, when Sasuke's teammate, Naruto, pranked the Uchiha by painting their buildings in bright orange in noon. And no one saw him. Not even Fugaku.

So, when her granddaughter, Haruko failed to appear during dinner, she immediately told Shisui to called searching parties and went to Konoha's Hospital to approached Sakura, since her sons weren't at Konoha. The medic-nin was worried, but she was confident that they would find her daughter. She chose to walk home after that.

As she ran the possibilities where Haruko was, she coincidentally spotted a pair of green eyes in dark alley. Her granddaughter's eyes.

Those eyes were full of fear, tears flowing freely. But she didn't sobbing. She didn't sniveling. There was also an adoration adorning her granddaughter's face when she saw a figure emerged.

"I know the Uchiha are arrogant bastards. But I don't know their security is this lax," the male, who was obvious to his surrounding muttered.

"I don't know why you bother try Jiyuuri-san," there was a soft feminine voice replied his.

Jiyuuri's eyes widened.

"The Uchiha would find you. Sasuke would burn you. Sakura would punch you so hard that you headed straight to Kumo. Itachi would trap you in Tsukuyomi. And I would _castrate _you, Yakushi Kabuto. _Literally,"_ the last part was added like an afterthought.

In a few seconds after that, Mikoto found herself staring at the _castrated_ state of Hazama Jiyuuri a.k.a Yakushi Kabuto, the snake sannin follower.

With a flash, Haruko's little body was pressed again her other daughter in law. She was rocking her back and forth for calming her granddaughter.

And when she slightly tilted her head, Mikoto thought she saw a pair of red eyes looking at her, the three tomoe in each sharingan spinning wildly. With Haruko in her hands, her daughter-in-law disappeared in a wind of leaves.

* * *

Mikoto and the rest of her clan didn't bother to learn her name when she married Itachi. But now she wanted to know her. So, she read one file the Godaime gave her. One under the name of Niji Murasaki.

Or Uchiha Murasakiko.

She wasn't just a normal Uchiha.

She was the famous _Uchiha no Murasaki no Hime _during Nidaime's time_. _

_She was also the infamous Konoha no Murasaki no Bara _during Sandaime's time.

Tsuki to taiyō no musume.

The daughter of the Moon and the Sun, that was how they dubbed her daughter-in-law because of her efficiency using Sharingan.

To top all of them, she carried the last blood of Uchiha Madara although by experiment and unconsciously she tied her soul to her son's and by her marriage, her bloodline limit activated, meaning that both of them gained immortality together.

Mikoto didn't want to acknowledge the time she spent to observe her new daughter-in-law. Her plain features were prominent because of the lack of nutrient, as her son claimed. After three months, she began to see the difference.

The usual aristocratic Uchiha features were absent though. Her cheek bones were higher, slightly hollow, reminding her of Daimyo family, like a royalty features. Her fragile figure suddenly wasn't so fragile anymore after she threw Shisui off the Compound because he stole one of her medical scrolls. Her purple eyes were sharp, like hawk when she eyed her opponent. What about her Sharingan? Well, she managed to trap Sasuke in Tsukuyomi because her son scolded Haruko who spent much time to playing with her aunty and not training, and his son was an ANBU Captain. Despite all of them, she still managed her personality as a fiery-spirit-happy-go-lucky-ball-of-sunshine girl who made Itachi smiled and laughed more often than before. She also showed a kindness spirit when she spent her time in Uchiha Clinic to train the medic-nin and helped the injured ones.

The girl possessed unique ability that even her ever cold husband charmed.

_She was a dangerous Uchiha,_ Mikoto concluded.

Three months observation about her personality, daily behaviour, secret tests to check her daughter-in-law's capability as a kunoichi and wife of an Uchiha heir, suddenly the plain-looking girl before became _beautiful and perfect_ in Mikoto's eyes.

And if she was perfect for her, she knew that Murasakiko was also a perfect in all Uchiha's eyes.

She gradually warmed towards the girl –or woman- unconsciously because of her kindness spirit, much to her son delight.

_One year later…_

Eyeing his son gaze that full of love towards his sleeping wife brought a slight smile on Mikoto's face. Uchiha Hajime was born that day. The baby possessed a pair of blue eyes much to her surprise but none came from the parents.

Said baby was in his son's arms, lulled by lightly swing. Before Hajime came into deep slumber, Mikoto thought she saw a blazing red crossing her grandson's eyes before the baby closed them.

* * *

_Birth Name : (Lamperouge) Niji Murasaki_

_Current Name : Uchiha Murasakiko_

_Parents : Lamperouge Lelouch (Father, deceased)_

_ Cecillia (Mother, deceased)_

_Description : 161 cms/50 kgs. Slim. Black hair, purple eyes with Lamperouge's features (See Lamperouges)_

_Facts : _

_-The sole heiress of Lamperouge Clan_

_-A surviving specimen from Uchiha Haruki's Sharingan Experiments, from Madara's cells_

_-Adopted as Uchiha Madara's daughter. Uchiha heiress._

_-The founder of Sharingan no Hikaru's potion (The Light of Sharingan potion; helped to prevent blindness of the over usage in Mangekyou Sharingan)_

_-Suspected to be immortal as the effect of her bloodline limit (The Geass)_

_-Despite having no chakra at all, she could manipulate the natural elements and natural energy._

_-Known as _Konoha no Murasaki no Bara (Konoha's Purple Rose)_ or _Uchiha no Murasaki no Hime (Uchiha's Purple Princess)_ from her purple eyes, her nature manipulation that take a shape of thorns a.k.a senbon and her status as Uchiha heiress._

_-Famous for her ability to castrate her opponents literally, usually using wind senbon and/or ice senbon in the Second Shinobi World War._

_-Although she didn't use it often, she was hailed as Sharingan Mistress, trapped an entire army in Third Shinobi World War under genjutsu before finishing them off by burning them alive using black flame. Dubbed as _Tsuki to taiyō no musume _because of her ability to use Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi so effectively._

_Kekkei Genkai : Sharingan_

_ Mangekyou Sharingan_

_ Geass (Nature Manipulatio and Immortality)_

_Status : ex- ANBU under Senju Tobirama_

_ Special Jounin under Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_ Chuunin under Namikaze Minato_

_ Demotion under request of Niji Murasaki_

_Team : Team Hizashi (Hyuuga Hizashi, Uchiha Itachi, Tenzou) as Chuunin_

_Last Status : Chuunin - Off duty under Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_ Wife of Uchiha Itachi, heir of Uchiha Clan from Uchiha Izuna's line _

_Heiress of Uchiha from Uchiha Madara's line._

* * *

**A little Mary-Sue eh may be not little but yeah, Itachi was also like a Gary-Sue character. He was too perfect. And Kiko, had **_**plain-civilian looking**_** but somehow after the nutrient regiments she gained her **_**hidden **_**royalty features. What a confusing thing. Is that even possible? **

**Heh, but this was a random plot bunny which infected my brain and won't leave me alone….So, would you mind reviewing?**

**LL**


End file.
